Big Beat, Perfect Marching Fest
*''For Heroes of all levels.'' *''Recommended: Any / Reward: ?'' This is the first DLC quest in the Patapon Training Grounds (Dark). Walkthrough The rules are simple; march perfectly. If you go slightly off-beat, or use another command, your progress will end and you will be rewarded with a chest equivalent to your distance. The difficulty of the quest and the chests obtained (though mostly random) changes according to your Uberhero's level, meaning that Mochichis hurt more if you are at higher level. You also get 30 seconds at the start to enter Fever Mode. You will come across some Motitis during your march, but you won't be able to attack them otherwise your progress will end. The damage that they deal is based on your Uberhero's level. The higher the level, the higher the average damage is. As you march further on, stronger Motitis will begin to attack your party, alongside the weaker, original Motitis. After a good while, the damage can begin to rack up. Also everytime you pass a talk sign you will receive a chest, the chest does not always get better the further you walk, instead sometimes you will recieve a high level chest and then sometimes you will recieve a low level chest. If all your patapons are defeated or Hatapon is defeated, then your high score will not be saved and you will not recieve treasure you have collected. Tips *Try and get your march speed up as well as your defence (more speed = more distance, and more defence = longer lasting units). But March speed + is useless because it can be only used in multiplayer and this mission cannot be played in multiplayer. *It is a good idea to use the set skill Peerless Rabbit as you will keep the beat better, also using 2 Wondabarappas (Uberhero and Kan) with the class skills will help your patapons travel much faster and keep the beat going so you will travel further. Also, you can use the Set Skill 'Peerless Tree' to gain back the HP lost from the Motitis. *Try to have a high shield evasion, as this will protect your Patapons from harm. *Using the Set Skill Stamina boost 1, 2 and Peerless Penguin is useful as you will last longer. Also the Set Skill March Defense will also keep you going. *It is possible to kill the first Motiti before entering Fever. It will drop a chest lv 1-40 (usually wooden). Since there is one less bird, that is one less enemy slowing you down and hurting you. Trivia *On the Patapon World Map screen, it will always say that the mission is new. This is because the mission is replaced with the same mission but with different Highscore data. *It is possible to obtain a Purple Jeweled Chest (Chance at an Ultimate Item), but the average distance is currently unknown. *This mission does have an end. However, it will take (roughly) about 10 hours to reach it legitimately. You will not gain a chest for reaching the end, nor will the distance be recorded. Therefore, it is best to cancel Fever mode before passing the finish line. *This mission can not be played in multiplayer. *The EU version of this mission is called Perfect Marching Challenge. *If you manage to kill a Motiti, you will get experience unless you are level 40 since the enemies are level 40. *Every 2 checkpoints will get you a higher tier chest. The first 2 checkpoints will give you wooden, the third and fourth will give you iron, etc. *This mission is good for improving Pyokorider's, and Wondabarappa's class skills along with any class skills that require lots of Fever, and lots of Pata-Pata Songs. Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 3 DLC Category:Training Missions Category:Walkthrough Category:Goroch's Theme Category:Patapon 3 Missions